I wanna be
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa and Ted Dibiase have been dating for a couple months and he treats her like crap but shes to blind to see that but what happenes when John Cena he bestfriend since childhood tells her like it is?


**Another one shot song fic just a little something I came up with based off of the song "I wanna be" by: Chris Brown I have been obsessed with Chris Brown ever since he came out so there will be a lot of song fics after Chris Brown's songs just a fair warning he is so hot anyway there might be another part to this depending on if anyone likes it so enjoy and please read and review.**

I'm Jasmine and I have been dating Ted Dibiase for a couple months he does a lot for me but I don't think he loves m. Why I stay with him you might ask it's because I love him.

"Hey baby" Ted said.

"Hey" I said kissing him.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight ok" Ted said.

"Ok I'm tired anyway" I said.

"Ok you can get a ride to the hotel right" Ted said.

"Yea I'll catch a ride with Melina or something" I said.

"Great I'll see you later" Ted said kissing me.

"Ok bye" I said.

"Why do you go out with him?" I heard behind me.

I turned around and there was stood John Cena who just so happen to be my bed friend since childhood.

"Because I love him John" I said.

"Maybe so but he treats you like crap" John said.

"No he don't" I said.

"Yes he does wake up nessa he's no good for but your blinded by your love for him you can't see that you deserve better you deserve someone who will love and respect you not a piece of shit like Ted" John said walking away.

I sighed and got a ride with Melina to the hotel. I thought a lot about what John said on the way to the hotel maybe John was right I am to blinded by my love for Ted but I don't know. I got to my room and opened the door and I was shocked at what I saw there was Ted half naked on top of Maryse in our bed.

"Vanessa it's not what it looks like" Ted said covering himself.

"Whatever Ted" I said turning and walking away. I went to John's room and after about 5 minutes John finally opened the door.

"He hurt you didn't he nessa " John asked after seeing the tears.

I just shook my head.

"Come here" John said opening his arms and I just ran into them and cried. John brought me inside and sat with me on the bed.

"What did he do?" John asked.

"He cheated on me with Maryse" I said still crying.

"I'll be right back" John said getting up and going to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going to teach Ted a lesson for making you cry" John said

"John don't" I said grabbing his arm.

"Why the hell not?" John asked.

"He's not worth it" I said.

John looked at me and leaned in and kissed me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

He sighed " Wake up Vanessa can't you see I love you" John said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes I have since the first time I saw you all those years ago" John said.

I looked at him shocked.

"Can't you see that Vanessa Ted never deserved you he treated you like you were a piece of garbage and I couldn't stand that but you were to blinded by your love for him to see that. I wanna be the one that doesn't make you cry, I wanna be your soldier, your friend, your lover. I know we have been friends for a while now but I cant stand you being treated like crap by every guy that comes your way I would never hurt you. I mean just imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand. I wanna be the person that you call your man" John said looking at me.

I looked at him shocked.

"Please say something Vanessa" John said.

I got up and kissed him.

"I love you to John" I said.

"Really you do?" John asked.

"Yea I just never said anything because we have a really good friendship and I didn't want to ruin that if something happened between us" I said.

"Nothing would ever cause me to stop being your friend" John said kissing me.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked.

"Because you were with Ted and you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you" John said.

"Oh so are we like a couple now?" I asked.

"I don't know how about this Vanessa will you be by girl?" John asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Great" John said.

"This is perfect" I said laying my head on his chest.

"Yea it is" John said.

_[Intro:][Sigh]_ Look. I know we've been friends for a while , I just feel like I can confess to 's gonna be hard here it goes..._[Verse 1:]_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my , imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be..._[Chorus:]_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),The first one that you dial when you open your be the one you run to,wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..Be the man making your girl jealous,be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,I wanna be..._[Verse 2:]_Would it be cool?Would you mind if I called you my boo,what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?Have you thought about it - wait - really thought about it?Maybe you should take some timecall your girls and talk about it, yeah.'cause I done already made up my mind,don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,I wanna be..._[Chorus][Verse 3:]_Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,that's where I wanna be...The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl.._[x2]_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood._[Chorus]_Girl I wanna be, I wanna be... _[sigh]_I wanna be, I wanna be...

**Please read and review and if you want to see more let me know. Also I do take request just let me know what you want and the song belongs to Chris brown**


End file.
